


В струях косых дождя

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Стихи





	В струях косых дождя

**Author's Note:**

> Стихи

Все стало ясно с первых пяти минут. Да что минуты — с первых мгновений самых. Таких — ершистых, въедливых и упрямых — военные в жены, в общем-то, не берут.

Она шагала в струях косых дождя — как взмах пера меж тонких тетрадных линий, как школьница — в белой блузке и юбке синей... и взгляд насмешливый бросила, проходя. Намокшая ткань облепила девичью грудь и острые — по-детски еще — коленки. И Фрэнк в цветах перестал различать оттенки, вдруг выдохнул и больше не мог вдохнуть.  
Дождь дробью чертил узоры на всем подряд — и Фрэнку померещилось почему-то, что это не дождь в округе наводит смуту, а выводок насмешливых бесенят. И сам он — должно быть, тоже вселился бес! — вдруг бросился под дождем догонять девчонку. Как полный дурень выскочил ей вдогонку с зонтом нелепым черным наперевес.  
Конечно, она отшила его на раз... Суровый суд, не ведая снисхожденья, вложил весь богатый девчачий запас презренья в единый залп коротких и емких фраз.  
Фрэнк долго стоял, в дождливую пялясь мглу, что снова сошлась за призрачным силуэтом. А завтра он задаваку встречал с букетом на том же — слегка подсохшем уже — углу.

Потом было много... Ссоры о пустяках, придирки на ровном месте и гранд-скандалы, со звоном о стену бились в пылу бокалы...   
А ночью она сгорала в его руках.   
Как мягкий воск — пластична и горяча. Как пламя — то тиха, то неукротима.  
Порой несносна, вспыльчива, нестерпима. Его маяк, надежда, его свеча.

Она умела так, как никто иной, достать его до всего, что сидит под кожей, — да так, что сводило руки от мелкой дрожи и взор застилало алою пеленой. Как будто со всеми чертями накоротке, она его выворачивала наружу, до боли сжимала сердце его и душу в своем капризном маленьком кулачке...

Мария... впрочем, что говорить о ней... Блондинка напротив — она понимает что ли?  
Пусть те, кого любим, приносят нам много боли — когда этой боли нету, болит сильней.


End file.
